


This is Why We Can't Have Nice Things

by AshlynRose



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Starfire (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roy Harper - Freeform, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Slow Burn, University, babysitter, but what, fashion - Freeform, jade is an okay mom, lian harper - Freeform, nanny - Freeform, roy harper being a dad, things will happen, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshlynRose/pseuds/AshlynRose
Summary: Kori is starting her majors at University, she needed a job but she might've found more than that. One person can change your life.





	1. Chapter 1

Kori was about to go into her new life as a college student but a few problems arose like: where was she going to live? How was she going to eat? How can she do everything with no help whatsoever?  
The answer was simple… She couldn’t, but lucky for her she found a couple looking for a nanny while she was in her childhood room one last night and applied for it instantly. As she was at the airport waiting to go to board the plane to go to Gotham she got a call.

“Hello, is this Kori?” a woman’s voice asked  
“Yes this is she, may I ask who’s calling?” Kori asked, almost confused  
“This is Jade Harper, You applied to be a nanny for my daughter and we just ran a background test on you and you seem normal enough but I prefer to meet you before i just let you live in my home.”  
“I understand completely, I’m going to be in Gotham in four hours, when would you like to meet me?” Kori asked, trying to hide her excitement and be professional  
“How does tomorrow at seven in the morning sound? I have to be at my job at nine tomorrow” Jade replied.  
“Perfect” Kori said, but there was a slight problem because she didn’t really have a place to spend the night but she could figure it out, she always could.  
“See you tomorrow morning, have a good night..” Jade hung up and looked at Roy, her husband, “I called that one girl who applied to be our nanny.” she paused then sighed, “she sounds attractive and we need to discuss rules” she said and sat down next to him.  
Roy sighed, he was watching tv but turned it off, “What rules?” he asked, almost annoyed.  
“I know that we’re both not the most faithful couple but you can’t fuck her. Don’t even flirt with her. You can’t do that to me and Lian. She needs someone to watch her, if this goes well you have to promise me,” Jade said, sternly.  
Roy rubbed his face and sighed, thinking for a second before speaking, “Fine… Fine.” then stood up, “I promise,” he said.  
“Good" Jade replied then stood up as well, “Because if you break it, I will make sure you never see me or Lian ever again.” Then she walked upstairs and Roy rolled his eyes as he went into the dinning room to sit next to Lian and color with her.

Kori somehow found enough money to stay the night in a reasonably priced Motel. She wished she paid the extra money to get a dorm or an apartment but it was unlikely she could even get the loans or scholarships to even cover a quarter of that debt that she would be in. At least now she can shower and actually be prepared for her ‘interview’.

That night staring up at the ceiling, she felt a change about to happen, not just school. A dramatic shift that would change her, it was coming and it was coming fast. She then decided not to fret about the past or worries in her mind. She can do this and hopefully sleep so she isn’t too tired to be up early. She smiled so big as she turned off the lamp and cuddled into the sheets.


	2. Chapter 2

Kori felt like that morning flew by and suddenly it’s seven and she’s in front of the house that will decide her fate. She knocked on the door with her heart feeling like it has stopped beating, she’s usually so confident but right now it feels like one wrong move she’ll mess up her life forever.

That morning Jade was a mess, she had to wake up at five and start working, then Roy couldn’t make Lian stop crying, she loved her daughter but she feels like she could kill her if she was pushed to that point. She was so glad Kori applied, her and Roy really don’t have time for a baby, Jade knew this when she got pregnant but she loved Roy enough to keep Lian and try to make their weird relationship work. Turns out just because you have a marriage certificate doesn’t mean the love lasts. Jade heard the knocking and looked up at the clock, “Roy she’s here be on your best behavior!” she called out then opened the door.

“You must be Kori,” Jade smiled at the red haired girl.  
“That’s me, thank you for the opportunity Mrs. Harper” Kori said but Jade laughed lightly  
“You Haven’t got the job yet, come sit. You’ll meet Lian if you’re good enough,” Jade said and Kori couldn’t really process but she didn’t realize until she was sitting on the couch that the interview started.  
“Why do you want to be a nanny?” Jade asked, as she held her hands in her lap.  
“I’ve always loved children and I helped raise my little brother. The hours work perfectly for my class hours” Kori said, trying to speak, calmly.  
“You go to school?” Jade asked.  
“Yes, I only go to night school and online classes so I can spend as much time as needed with your daughter” Kori explained and Jade hummed approvingly.  
“How much are you expecting us to pay you?” Jade sighed then continued, “We can only afford so much right now and that’s really hard to say”  
Kori nodded, she understood almost completely, “All I ask for is a place to sleep and food. That’s all I need as payment” she explained. Jade nodded, “perfect, you have the job!”

Then they both heard a crash and look at the stairs to the second floor and Roy calls out, “everything is okay!” while a little girls giggle could be heard.  
Jade sighed and Kori looked at Jade, “Does this happen a lot?”  
“More often than I can count” Jade groaned.

Roy then ran downstairs with Lian on his back with them both laughing and talking about an airplane crashing then they ‘fell’ into the couch, almost hitting Kori.  
Jade sighed, “Kori this is my husband Roy and my daughter Lian.”  
Lian got up and looked at Kori, “You look just like a princess! Is she going to stay with us?” She asked looking at her mother and Jade nodded.  
“Yes, she is going to help take care of you” Jade said, then lightly glared at Roy and he sighed.  
When Roy’s eyes met Kori’s he felt something in his chest and a switch flicker in his brain that he knew he shouldn’t have felt and something in the universe changed, he couldn’t help but wonder, ‘How am I going to survive this?’

“Hi I’m Kori, Kori Anders. I’ll be your new nanny” Kori smiled and held out her hand and Roy smiled back and shook her hand while lian couldn’t help but jump where their hands met and giggled.  
“I’m Lian!”  
Kori let out a little laugh, “and you’re the cutest little girl I ever met” she replied  
Lian huffed and crossed her arms, “I’m a big girl!” and Kori put up her hands in surrender

“I’m sorry big girl Lian, guess you don’t need me to take care of you?” Kori asked.  
Lian looked up in horror, “No! Please stay!” and everyone laughed at that.

Jade knew she got the right girl for the job, just hoped her husband could keep it in his pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is here! Hoped you liked it leave a comment or a kudos if you did!


	3. Chapter 3

The first night at the Harper house was interesting to say the least. She got her schedule and it was basically she watches Lian everyday but Sunday, and, like a nanny, watch the baby, even when the parents are home. Kori knew she could handle it, already, her and Lian were getting along really well. That night Lian even helped Kori unpacked her things, they were in her new room it was a little small but Kori loved it so much and got her two suitcases and put them on the twin size bed and Lian shortly knocked on the door.

“Miss Kori? I want to help.” Lian said after she knocked on the open door.  
“Come on in, you can just call me Kori.” Kori smiled at Lian and helped her on the bed, “How old are you Lian?”  
“I’m four!” Lian smiled, “how old are you?” she asked, leaning on Kori.  
The red haired girl giggled and held Lian closer, “I am Eighteen.”  
Lian then eyes widen, “and you have no babies?”   
Kori shook her head, “none.”  
“Mommy had me when daddy was seventeen! That’s so crazy!” Lian said, she was really shocked not everyone had babies when they were seventeen.  
Kori laughed out a little too loud and tried her hardest to calm down and when she did she smiled at Lian, “everyone has babies when they find the person they want to be with forever” she explained.  
“But mommy and daddy aren't going to be together forever. I don’t think they love each other. You won’t tell them I said that, right?”  
Kori nodded, “Promise. You’re a little smart for your age.” she commented  
Lian nodded, “Mommy and Daddy try to be around but I learned to read and talk from the tv and when Daddy read bedtime stories”  
Kori looked shocked, “oh baby, I am sorry. I am here to take care of you now so I can teach you things now, and we’ll have fun while we learn okay?” She asked with a smile while she stroked Lian’s hair.  
“That sounds magical” The black haired girl said as she snuggled more into Kori’s side and smiled.

After Kori and Lian unpacked a little Roy called them down for dinner which was delivered pizza and Kori sat at the dinner table and Lian gave her a weird look.  
Kori ate her pizza with Lian next to her and started to wonder where Roy and Jade were and saw Jade eating a slice while on a phone call.  
“Does this happen a lot?” Kori asked  
“Daddy usually eats with me unless he’s in the back house working on a project” She responded  
Kori nodded and was confused, at her house they always had family dinner even if her sister was not there or acting like a bitch, they happened. 

After Kori helped Lian and Roy who came out and quickly had a slice and Kori couldn’t help but smile at Lian who was up on her father's shoulders as she was ‘helping’ clean and play along.

Lian begged to have Kori read her to sleep and Roy looked a little hurt but nodded at Kori and they lied in Lian’s bed as Kori softly sang her a lullaby instead of reading a story. She slowly crept out of Lian’s room as she shut the door trying not to wake her and met green eyes when she turned around.  
“Mr. Harper”  
“Please, call me Roy” He smiled that made Kori’s heart skip a beat  
“Roy, hello. What do you need?”  
“Nothing… but.. Lian is the best thing I have, I can’t believe she went to bed so quick for you.”  
“I used to sing my brother to sleep, he always went out like a light”  
“Good to know, maybe I should have you sing me to sleep”  
“I will have to charge you extra” Kori winked  
“Haha, very funny” Roy rolled his eyes  
“Anything else before I go to sleep?”  
“No, goodnight”

Kori looked up at the ceiling of her new room and took a deep breath, “It’s going to be okay” and she could feel it, somehow everything was going to be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta reader is sick with a migraine and I'm sick with the cold so if there's mistakes they will be fixed within the next few months, enjoy!

After the first week Kori was starting to get the hang of a schedule for her and Lian, Monday through Friday she would wake up at seven am, help cook breakfast, get Lian up and help her get dressed and they eat together and say goodbye to her parents as they leave for work then either spend the day reading and learning or going out for the day or going to the park. 

Saturday she would wake up at eight and let Lian sleep for another hour and would make chocolate chip pancakes and they would eat and spend the day watching cartoons or going out somewhere. 

Sunday that was Kori’s day to study and homework, she did it every night anyway but it was actually time for her to grind and maybe go and spend time with herself and maybe.  
It was a Saturday afternoon so Kori decided to make grilled cheese and tomato soup and sit down with Lian.

“What do you feel like doing after lunch?”  
“Can we nap?” Lian asked, making puppy dog eyes hoping Kori would say yes.  
Kori raised an eyebrow and giggled, “No because you won’t fall asleep tonight.”   
Lian gave a little pout, “fiiinnneee” she whined, then thought about it “Oh! Can we-”

Lian was cut off with the door opening the front door and Roy coming into the kitchen.  
“Good afternoon, mind if I join you ladies?” Roy smiled  
“Daddy!” Lian giggles, “Please! I missed you!”  
“I made extra, it’s in the kitchen” kori said with a smile  
“Thank you” Roy said then went into the kitchen.  
They sat at the table and Lian was just playing with her soup just to stay at the table even when she was already done.  
“Why are you home?” Kori asked  
“I was allowed to go home early, I got all my work done for the week” Roy said and looked at Lian, “So we can spend the day together!” and lightly tickled her.

Lian giggled loudly and smiled brightly, “Does that mean you can spend the day with me and Kori?” she asked with her big eyes, again.  
Kori shook her head, “Your dad probably wants to spend the day with you”  
“No, let's have a day together. Lian wants to” Roy smiled at her  
“Yay! I’m so happy!” Lian clapped her hands and hugged her father.  
Kori smiled, “So what are we going to do today?”  
“Uhhh…” Lian thought about it, “can we go to the aquarium?”  
Roy laughs lightly, “Sure baby girl, we can go”  
Lian squeezed Roy harder, “you’re the best, daddy!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're going on a trip

When they all got to the aquarium called “Oceanside”, Roy opened up the car doors for Lian and Kori.  
“Wow, I’ve never been to one before it looks amazing." Kori said after she got out and was looking up at the building  
Roy smiled and looked at Kori, “Wait 'til you get inside.”  
Lian rolled her eyes, “Why are we standing around! Let’s go!” She started to giggle and run to the front.  
Kori started to walk to try and catch up to her, Roy smiled as he watched them and shook his head  
“Don’t get any ideas, Harper.” He thought to himself as he followed them into the building

After Roy paid for the tickets they all went up the escalator to start the adventure.  
Lian was vibrating with excitement, “I wanna see the penguins!”  
Kori gigged, “We’ll get there sweetie, let’s see the other fish first okay?”  
“Finnnneeee” Lian sighed but still had that sparkle of joy in her eye and pulled Kori to the ‘weird looking fish’ as the small child explained it after they got up to the top of the escalator.  
Roy looked at them with a small smile as he followed them, Kori was reading the little templates to Lian but would pick her up and read them with her at each one.

After an hour they were in the hallway that was top to bottom with the see-through tanks. Lian was following different fish in each direction, amazed by all of the colours and sizes of all of them. Roy and Kori were on a bench, resting their feet,  
“Sorry, she likes to drag everyone... Everywhere.” Roy laughed lightly.  
Kori shook her head, “I love it, my brother was nothing like this so I’m so happy she’s excited.”  
“She has taken such a liking to you very fast, she rarely does that, with Jason she took a week.” He said.  
“Really? She loved me the second I walked to the house.”  
Roy nodded, “You must be a good person then, tell me what’s your major again?”  
“Accounting major with a minor in Photography”  
“All online?”  
“Mostly, I have a few classes but it’s after you guys get home so it’s fine.”  
“Wow, Multi Talented. Any hobbies?”  
“I like taking photos and being outside. I used to always be with my friends but we all went to different Universities.”  
“I didn’t have much friends in High School.” Roy shrugged, “Didn’t ever think about collage either."  
“Why not?”  
“Jade got pregnant when I was seventeen and she was twenty. I couldn’t handle raising a kid and school at the same time.”  
“So no hobbies then?” Kori giggled.  
“Nice to know you have a sense of humor." Roy winked, “I love to fix cars but couldn’t ever do anything with that. Now I’m behind a desk or with Lian and I love her but my job suuuccckkkksss.” He groaned.  
Kori rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to continue the conversation but then Lian ran over and tugged on her arm.  
“Kori! C’mon! You promised we could see the penguins!” Lian pleaded.  
Kori smiled and stood up and picked her up, “Did I?”  
“You did!”  
Roy then stood up from his seat, “I don’t think so pumpkin, I think you made it up." He chuckled  
“You both are meanies!” Lian folded her arms and gave her lips a pout.  
Kori and Roy started to laugh which caused Lian to pout more.  
“It’s not funny!”  
Kori then composed herself, “You’re right. Sorry hunny, let’s go okay? We can even leave daddy behind."  
“Really?” Lian’s eyes widen with a bright smile.  
“Hey!” Roy glared at them.  
“Oh no! We’ve been caught!” Kori smiled and kissed her head, “C’mon, lead the way." She put her down.

At the penguin exhibit Roy sat down with Kori. He held Lian on his lap as they watched the penguins being fed. After about thirty minutes of watching penguins, they got some overpriced snacks.  
By the time they were walking back to the car it was sunset outside and Lian was asleep on her father's back.  
“Thank you.” Roy said, breaking the silence.  
“For what?” Kori asked.  
“I don't really get to spend time with Lian that often and it meant a lot that you came along too.”  
“I had fun too. Lian never stops talking about you and I can see why. I know it’s hard but you are a good dad.” Kori smiled and helped him put Lian in her carseat in the back, somehow managing not to wake her. She went to get in on the other side.  
“Why don’t you sit in the front seat with me? She’s asleep anyway” Roy offered.  
Kori smiled and nodded and got in the front seat.

Jade was on the couch on her laptop when they all walked in. Roy immediately went upstairs with Lian in his arms.  
“Where were you all?” Jade asked as she looked at Kori.  
“Aquarium. It was really fun.” Kori smiled and sat in the chair next to the couch.  
“I bet. Now never do that again. My husband is irresponsible with money and I would hate for our mortgage to somehow disappear because he’s running around spending money on every little thing that makes Lian smile.” Jade said, glaring at Kori, “So that won’t happen again, right?”  
Kori gulped and nodded, “Of course, won’t happen again. Am I excused?”  
Jade rolled her eyes and waved her hand in a dismissive manner.

Kori went upstairs and checked in on Lian who was half awake, talking to her dad. She smiled at the sight, then went into her room where she changed and worked on her school work until late into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> this is only the first chapter so I hoped you enjoy let me know!


End file.
